


(suspended) animation

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, HEADCANON AHOY, Vortex is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of guards encounter Vortex in the Spark Prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(suspended) animation

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. It just popped in my head one day. I may or may not explore more in the future.

"Hey, do you hear that?"

The elder guard turned to the rookie with a sigh. "Hear what?"

"It's like..." The rookie turned to the small chamber they were walking past. "Like that one's calling us. But I thought sparks in prison are in suspension."

"They are." The elder guard stepped up to the small viewport and smacked it with the butt of his rifle. "You shut up in there! No one out here gives a flying frag about you!"

"If it's in suspension, then why are you talking to it?"

"Because _that_ is Vortex, and he never did play by anyone else's rules. Don't you ever come down this section alone, kid. The last rookie who did killed the day shift relief and is in the next block over now."

"Holy frag." The rookie glanced back through the viewport and for a moment, it seemed like the disembodied spark was _winking_ at him.


End file.
